Panta Rhei - Outtakes
by erythra-selena
Summary: This will be a collection of outtakes to my story Panta Rhei. The stroy itself is rated T and is a Marcus/Bella story. These outtakes here are rated M due to their violent or sexual content. Don't read if you are sensitive to this kind of content or not old enough.


_**Disclaimer**_**:**

I own no part of the 'Twilight Universe'... only the idea to this story. This is strictly for fun.

_**Author's note:**_

'SIERRABEAR' has edited this outtake. She does wonders. Thank you!

IMPORTANT! 

RATED M to MA DUE TO EXPLICIT VIOLENCE!

DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE NOT OLD ENOUGH!

**AND: THANK YOU ALL!**

**For reading, for following, for favoring, and especially for reviewing!**

* * *

_**Victoria's trial**_ :

The redhead's hand shot up to her throat, trying to alleviate the pain. The sensation of when I had caused her skin to break still tingled in the tips of my hands, causing me unparalleled joy. With immense effort, I managed to gather enough self-control to root myself to the spot and let the others deal out their punishment first. I would await my turn; she couldn't get away and, judging by her behavior, this realization was setting in with her too.

My eyes were glued to her every movement.

"Why? Why would you hold a mere human above me? She is worthless! She is not even one of us! She is beneath us!" the redhead screeched.

How dare she insult my mate!? I roared internally, still frozen to my spot. If possible I was even angrier now. Out of the corner of my eye I realized the others had also stilled in anger. Athenodora recovered first. She had always been extremely protective of our family and it pleased me greatly to see she was defending my Isabella as one of us.

A growl escaped my sister in her rage.

"Isabella is family now. We protect family. And speaking of being beneath us: YOU are beneath everyone in this castle," my sister ranted as she tossed the obviously stunned woman to the center of the room.

"You are a savage! A coward!" she stalked towards Victoria. "You went after a harmless, defenseless human in your need for revenge, because you knew you'd never be able to win against the coven! You are filth!"

Before Athenodora got to her though, Sulpicia stood next to the confused woman. Her movement had clearly been fast as well.

"You are a cruel, self-serving, sadistic witch! You tortured a young, weak woman to avenge a death that was your own fault. You don't leave your mate! You stay by his or her side until the end! You hurt my sister! You'll pay!" in a swift movement she ripped out a chunk of hair from the carrot head. I had always found the difference in fighting interesting. When my sisters brawled with other females, it was simply entertaining. Due to their age they held the upper hand easily, making it possible for them to engage in the battle sloppily. It tended to look just as effective and painful though. My brothers and I were glad they took battling males more seriously.

The witch gathered her wits and attempted an attack on Sulpicia who was standing closest to her. She was clearly in fight or flight mode and … as flight was no option … it was fight. My sister laughed in cruel delight. She was now standing behind her would be attacker and shocked the weaker woman, by speaking quickly: "As my sister said, you are beneath us! You are not even a challenge!" in a smooth, swift motion she swiped her opponent off her feet. She fell. My sisters could be cruel … they did not only defeat her but relished in the humiliation they caused her. The women in my family were ruthless, when angered to a certain degree. They were formidable and I was proud of them.

"You will never play your sick games again, nor will you ever hurt anyone, let alone a member of my family," Aro whispered in a deadly calm voice as he strode towards the unlucky one, his eyes fierce, unforgiving and full of rage. I had known he would be the next to release his wrath on the unsuspecting victim. He was far less patient than Caius, who liked to take his time with these things. Caius definitely had a mean sadistic streak.

"I have witnessed a lot of gruesome things. I have committed many sins in the time I walked this earth, but you, you surpass them all. Isabella is my little sister; she is as dear as can be to me already. You'll regret the day you set your dirty eyes on her! I will avenge the pain you inflicted on her, and the murder of her father! You'll be begging for death long before we'll grant it in an act of mercy, I promise!" As much as my sisters liked to humiliate and taunt, Aro liked to play games with the minds of his enemies. Inside I smiled gleefully, when I caught the short moment of fear in her eyes, before he charged and obscured my view.

I observed with rapt attention as my brother bit and ripped at her, before he let her escape, letting her believe she still might stand a chance. To the experienced onlooker it was obvious he was careful not to inflict too much harm; after all, he wanted to play with her. For the first times in centuries he truly let his carefully built facade of cheerfulness and control slip to punish a harsh transgression against his most immediate family.

The female screamed, growled, snarled and whimpered. It was music to my ears. This symphony was accompanied by the sounds of pieces being ripped away from her vampire body. The venom leaking from the wounds tainted the air with its biting scent and dripped to the floor providing the symphony of noises with more depth.

For the first time I let my eyes wander the room. Many a guard had their eyes closed. Alec and Jane were watching the uneven fight as if enchanted. Deep down I felt for them. They had suffered terribly during their short human lives. It had transformed them into the heartless, cruel angels of death that they were now. Not for the first time I asked myself whether we hadn't done them a disservice by changing them.

Caius and my sisters were looking on indulgently. They, too, knew how hard it sometimes was for Aro to contain himself. I was surprised and equally amused when I found that Demetri was standing, eyes closed. Felix was undecided as I saw him shut and then again open his eyes several times.

The redhead was reduced to her rump with the head still attached and several pieces representing her former arms and legs.

Aro's ongoing torture didn't purport he was done any time soon and obviously Caius was growing impatient. He interrupted, just as Aro was about to destroy the torso, he still had a well sized piece of her upper arm in his grip: "Tsk. Tsk. Tsk, Aro, you spoil sport, save some of her for me, will you?" he pouted dramatically, but his voice was ice cold yet cheered. "I'll have to put her back together before I can deal my part of the punishment," he scolded playfully, snapping Aro back to reality.

"Ah, brother, yes forgive me, I might have gone a little further then I intended," Aro apologized, though there was not an ounce of repentance in his voice. "And I acted much too quick," he tagged on, looking regretfully down at the pile of moving pieces.

Caius responded:"Hmm, yes, I quite agree. You never had much patience for such things," Caius went on scolding Aro in a conversational tone, while he stepped closer to the mess Aro had created.

"Aro, enough is enough. It is my turn now," Caius sneered down at what was left of the terrified woman with a mixture of contempt and disgust. He had spoken in our native tongue, nurturing the fear in the woman's eyes. That was his sort of mind game. While Aro liked to paint a picture before his mind's eye to create fear of what was certain to come, Caius was of the opinion, that fear of the unknown was better, more effective.

"Let the victim come up with their own worst case scenarios," he had explained his motivation to me once. Both seemed to work just fine in my eyes.

Caius carried on after letting the fear of the unknown settle for a few more moments.

"Will you help me set her back together, brother? I don't want to play with your leftovers..." Caius spoke again in our native language. Only a nod came in answer.

I caught a small smile flit over Dora's lips.

They set to work … a merry sizzling accompanied their action and the screams of pain escaping the woman on the floor. They took their own sweet time. I was growing eager and restless. I wanted it to be my time already!

When they had finally mended her, Caius wasted no time. He lunged for her. In his rage there was no need to talk. He was a man of action. It always bemused me, how he would only use his undoubtedly brilliant mind, once we had called him back to rationality.

He would rip off a tiny piece … then pause to enjoy her scream of agony … just to taunt her by slowly stalking around her in a circle. He would repeat this routine multiple times. Several times he circled his victim long enough to make her jittery enough to attack out of despair. He chuckled darkly when that happened, before he tore off another part, glee evident on his features.

After what seemed like hours he ceased his actions, obviously disappointed by the lack of resistance. – He had ripped her into smaller bits than Aro and I was aggravated, as it would take even longer to reassemble her for me. I scowled and my brothers and sisters clearly picked up on the cause of my foul mood as they, too, began to glue the parts back together with the wench begging for mercy in between screams and whimpers of agony.

When it was finally my time to dole out my revenge, I stepped slowly closer to my mate's tormentor. A deep growl resonated in my chest continuously. I was beyond livid. Every movement she made in fear, caused my ire to raise still, as I imagined what exactly she might have done to my mate. A red haze began to infuse my vision. Only once before had I been so close to losing my mind, but back then it had been out of grief and undirected anger … now it was sheer hatred that tainted my world red. The vampire in front of me was my sole point of focus. The world around me faded. I had tunnel vision.

When I was but a few meters from her, she jumped up, trying to flee me no doubt. I had her by the throat immediately. I was in no mood to play.

Slowly, with determination, I broke her arm, while I still held her by her throat. I luxuriated in every scream that tore from her throat. My gaze never left hers, and I derived immense joy at the look of utter agony and fear in her black eyes. I broke every bone her body held – multiple times if I could manage, only to then rip each appendage into tiny scraps, sometimes simply biting off a bit. The volume of her outcries had steadily increased. This was the crescendo part of her last aria. It was not long now. I only stopped, when there was merely her head left in my grasp. I held it by her hair; her neck including the voice box had joined the rest of her on the floor. I looked into her eyes for the last time and growled so only she could hear: "No one will ever hurt my mate!"

It was more than a whisper to a defeated opponent. It was a promise I would keep.

Uninterestedly I let her head fall to the floor and took a look around the room. My family was looking at me with pride evident in their eyes. I nodded to them. My vision was slowly returning to normal and with every step it cleared. Another emotion took more hold ― Longing.

I needed to be with Bella; needed to hold her, to see she was well.

"Demetri, Afton, amass the pieces," I ordered them sharply. "Time to bring this to a close." With grim satisfaction I noticed that other guards had followed my command as well. In no time they had built a pile and returned to their posts.

My family had stepped closer. We were now gathered on the dais in front of the thrones looking upon our former opponent.

Aro silently, unbidden handed me a box of matches. It was out of protocol that someone other than him would deliver the true death, but I knew no one would question our actions in this case.

"The judgment has been passed," I declared for all to hear.

In no time we were enveloped in dark purple fume and internally relaxed somewhat. This creature would not haunt my mate any longer.

We waited till the embers had burnt out and nothing but ashes was left. The silence in the room prevailed.

I addressed Aro: "I will be at Isabella's side. We all" … I shifted my gaze to Caius, to include him … "can discuss matters there."

"We will join you shortly, brother," was his short reply.

I marched straight to and through the doors, not caring for my enemies ashes, with a new purpose: To find and stay with my Bella, to make her better, to build a future for us.

Nothing and no one would stand in my way. For the first time in ages I felt charged with life.

* * *

**End note:**

Okay, I know this might seem a little OOC, as the Volturi have been behaving all soft and caring towards Bella, and civil to their guards. I wanted to show, that beneath it all there is still a feral beast. In this outtake I let it come out to play.

Review?


End file.
